Blog użytkownika:Rory1345/Historie z Podróży
Witam na moim nowym blogu, kontynuacji Historii z Berk . Główni bohaterowie to''' Rognat, Zeus i Erail' jednak wystąpią tu również postacie z naszej wiki! Kolejne epizody będę dodawał ale raczej nie za często ze względu na szkołę. Proszę o komentarze! Miłego czytania !!! 350px|centre Wszystkich fanów Historii z Podróży zapraszam na nową stronkę HzB wiki Odc.1 Wielki Lot ''Już ponad pół roku na Berk nastał pokój, Drago i Magnus nie pokazują się już, wikingowie w zgodzie żyją ze smokami. Wszystko było tak jak dawniej, jednak pewniego dnia w porcie .... -Jesteś pewnien że chcesz wyjechać ? - uśmiechnięty powiedział Czkawka -Tak Czkawka, chcę zwiedzić świat, zobaczyć Sakr... - spokojnie odpowiedział Rognat -Skoro taka jest twoja decyzja ... , bądź zdrów Rognat. -R.A.A.A -Tak, tak Zeus, ty też. Szczerbatek będzie tęsknił - uśmiechnięty powiedział Czkawka patrząc na Szczerbatka siedzącego przy Zeusie. -Rognat ! - krzyknęła Valka - nie zapomnij o jedzeniu. -Tak mamo, będzie mi brakowało was - odpowiedział Rognat. -Oh nie mów już tak ! Przecież nie wyjeżdżasz na zawsze ! W ogóle nie musisz wyjeżdżać - powiedziała Astrid. -Eh ... - wciąż uśmiechnięty odpowiedział Rognat - dobrze Zeus jest wszystko. -Traaaaaaaa - zaryczała Erail. -Tak wiem, nie mógłbym o tobie zapomnieć, dobrze żegnajcie ! - powiedział Rognat po czym uściskał wszystkich, wsiadł na Zeusa i odleciał - do zobaczenia wkrótce ! Tak oto Rognat, Zeus i Erail rozpoczęli swoją podróż... Słońce powoli "chowąło się" w morzu. Zeus, Rognat i Erail dolecieli do wyspy która miała być ostatnią w Archipelagu lecz ... -Dobrze, to rozbijemy to obóz - powiedział Rognat poczym wyciągnął z dużego worka kilka skór i metalowych prętów które miały stworzyć namiot. -Riiiiiiiaaaaa - wysoko zaryczała Erail; była głodna. -Dobra, namiot gotowy, teraz przejdę się po patyki i rozpalamy ognisko .... Już jestem - powiedział Rognat kładzący stertę gałązek- Erail, ogień ! Erail zapaliła ognisko, po chwili Rognat wyciągnął mięso i lekko je opiekł na gonisku. Po uczcie podróżnicy zasneli. Nocą do obozu przybył niechciany i bardzo niebezpieczny gość. A było to tak... -Ra - zaryczał Zeus. -Hej! co się dzieje - zaspany powiedział Rognat. Zeus wyraźnie ze wściekłą miną patrzył na gęste grzewa nieopodal. Po chwili coś tam się ruszyło- tu jest niebezpiecznie, zwijamy się - po tych słowach zza drzew wyskoczył Gnatochrup który wyraźnie był zainteresowany kośćmi pozostawionymi po kolacji. -RRRRRRRAAAAAAa-zaryczał smok po czym wypuścił chmurę, Zeus jednak szybko zareagował; rozpostarł skrzydła i zaczął nimi machać tak że ognień poleciał w stronę dzikiego gnatochrupa. Zeus najwyraźniej chciał strzelić w smoka piorunem lecz Rognat w porę powiedział: -Zeus ! Po prostu dajmy mu te kości - po tych słowach Rognat podszedł do gnatochrupa i położył przed nim kości. Smok "uśmiechnął się" i odszedł - teraz wiem gdzie jesteśmy. -RRRRRIIAAAAA? - z zaciekawieniem zaryczał Zeus oraz Erail która właśnie wychyliła głowę z siodła Zeusa. -Jesteśmy już blisko domu, jesteśmy na Wyspe Kości - pełen spokoju ale również zadowolenia powiedział Rognat. Koniec odcinka I Odc.2 Przysięga Nastał Ranek. Po śniadaniu podróżnicy wyruszyli dalej. Lecieli wysoko, tak by nie przyciągnąć uwagi gnatochrupów. Po niecałej godzinie lotu podróżnicy dobili do brzegu Wyspy Kości. -Zeus, jeśli cię skrzydła bolą wyląduj - powiedział Rognat. -RRAAAAA - radośnie zaryczał smok dając do zrozumienia, że chętnie dalej poleci. Nasi bohaterowie kontunłowali swą podróż. Po kilku minutach od opuszczenia Wyspy w oceanie ukazywały się sylwetki Wrzeńców. Jeden nawet wzniósł się w powietrze. '' -Co tam mały ? - zaśmiał się Rognat - chyba jest głodny -dodał po czym rzucił w stronę smoka rybę. Wrzeniec z radością zjadł ją.' -Riiiiaaaaa - smutno zaryczał Zeus. Słysząc to smok nabrał do pyska kilka ryb które wyrzucił wysoko w powietrze. Nagle z wody wyskoczyły wszystkie wrzeńce a Zeus wzleciał wyżej by złapać jak najwięcej ryb. -Najadłeś się ? -RIAAAA C: -Ty chyba znaczy "tak". Lecimy, chciałbym być wiedzorem w wiosce. ''Rognat, Zeus i Erail lecieli tak przez dobrą godzinę, w końcu Rognat spostrzegł las. Był to Wielki Las Sakr. Po kilku minutach podróżnicy wylądowani na plaży. -Oh, Sakr ! Nasz stary dom. ... Niech no spojrzę na mapę .... Dobrze, odpoczniemy tu chwilę a potem polecimy na południe do wioski. Zmęczony Zeus od razu zwinął się i zasnął. Erail natomiast energi miała aż za dużo. Rognat ciągle ją uspokajał z obawy przed dzikimi smokami, jednak nic to nie dawało. Po kilku godzinach Zeus obudził się. Nie w głowie było mu latanie. Wolał się bawić. Zeus zabrał Ostrze Thora Rognata i wyrzucił je nieopodal. Chłopiec poszedł go poszukać. W pewnym momęcie spostrzegł naszyjnik, zatrzymał się i go obejrzał. Była na nim dziewczyna, piękna dziewczyna. Był tam też napis. Rognat jednak nie potrafił go przeczytać. Po chwili około 3 metry od Rognata w mgnieniu oka zapalił się las. Zrobił to wielki Tajfumerang. Rognat szybko odbiegł, a że wszystko było już złożone wskoczył na Zeusa. Smok jednak nie chciał odlecieć a w każdym razie jeszcze. Migiem poleciał w stronę, gdzie leżał miecz i zabrał je. -Dobry smok, a teraz migiem ! Lecimy ! [ po kilkunastu minutach ] Kurde... mało brakowało a by mnie już nie było ... odnajdę ją i zwrócę jej ten naszyjnik. Koniec odcinka II Odc.3 Przygoda w Wiosce Sakr Wieczorem Rognat dotarł do Sakr. Następne kilka dni miały odmienić jego życie, a było to tak: -Ah, Sakr ! Mój dom – pełen radości powiedział Rognat gdy dolatywał do północnego muru wioski. Była ona bowiem prawdziwą fortecą. Miała trzy mury obronne, pełno było katapult i zbrojowni. Wioska niezbyt się zmieniła jednak Rognata zaskoczyło pełno było smoków na których latali wikingowie ! Było to dziwne gdyż podczas opuszczania Sakr smoki nie pozwoliłby na coś takiego. Po kilku chwilach Rognat odnalazł swój dom. Zeus na początku niepewnie rozejrzał się po okolicy jednak już po chwili uśmiechnął się. -Myślę, że tata nadal tu mieszka – rzekł Rognat po czym wszedł do środka. Chłopka nawoływał „halo, jest tu ktoś?” gdyż dom był dość duży. -AAAAAA! – krzyknął nagle mężczyzna biegnący w stronę Rognata z kijem w ręku. -RIA!!!- radośnie zapiszczał Zeus. -Ej ki… Rognat ! oh wybacz – jak się okazało był to ojciec Rognata – Albreht. Mężczyzna rzucił się na szyję Rognatowi – co cię tu sprowadza ? -Postanowiłem, że trochę pozwiedzam. -Eh, że też ci się chce! Pamiętam jak cię wypychaliśmy na dwór. A ty Zeus ! Jak tam się trzyma mój ulubiony smok ? -RRAAA – zaryczał smok który objął skrzydłami mężczyznę. -Tato, chciałbym przedstawić ci Erail. -Ojej ! co to za piękne stworzenie ?! -RRRRRRRRRRR – dumna zapiszczała Erail. -A co na Berk ? -Dobrze, ostatnio było niemiło ale tak to jest w porządku. -O zapomniałbym. Jeśli polecisz w stronę Jeziora Lamento spotkasz wioskę – „Wiki”. Wspaniałe miejsce. Wielkie miasto pełne wikingów i smoków, bogate we wspaniałe budynki. Nie jest tu zbyt długo bo on ponad 2 lat. Na ile tu zostajesz ? -Jeszcze nie wiem, może dzień, może tydzień a może jeszcze więcej. -To dobrze, jutro ma przyjechać ważna urzędniczka Wiki. Jeśli chcesz kimś tam być musisz ją poznać -Bbyć kimś ? ja tam na chwilę … poza tym urzędniczka …?! -Ale nie taka zwykła ! Miła dziewczyna w twoim wieku. Przyjeżdża w sprawie interesów. Może poleciałbyś z nią. -Poleciałbym ? -Tak! Jak to każdy obywatel Wiki, ma ona swojego smoka. W jej przypadku to błękitna furia (marazmor) -WOW ! Muszę ją poznać ! -Musisz też zjeść kolację, zapewne dawno nic nie jadłeś. -No, racja. Ojciec Rognata podał niczego sobie kolacje. Były tam ryby, mięso, mleko i kurze jaja. Nie zabrakło też smakołyków dla smoków. Po kolacji Rognat wraz z Zeusem wyszedł na spacer gdyż Erail wolała zostać. Podróżnicy szli radośnie, wielkie pochodzie oświetlały kamienną alejkę. Miasto było wprawdzie piękne. Co jakiś czas, kiedy Rognat przechodził słyszał szmery. Wydawało mu się, że każdy ma go na języku. Z resztą dobrze mu się wydawało. To właśnie on (mimo że nie świadomie) zapoczątkował erę tresowania smoków. Rognat doszedł do „rynku”. Odbywało się tam przyjęcie. Rognat chwilkę posiedział i miał już iść gdy usłyszał : -Panie i panowie ! dzisiejszej nozy gościmy bardzo ważnego gościa! Jak może niektórzy z was wiedzą to Rognat Bewerlest!- po tych słowach wybuchły okrzyki radości. -Ale że ja ? O.O -Tak! Chodź tu i powiedź coś ! -Ale ja …- Rognat nie zdołał dokończyć gdyż tłum porwał go na podest – No więc e…. cóż …. Witajcie, dobry wieczór. Jak zabawa ? yyyy…. No dziwne że tu jestem. Przecież nic takiego nie zrobiłem … -Hahaha skromniś – wybuchł mężczyzna a po nim cała reszta. -Naprawdę …. -Naprawdę dużo zrobiłeś. Gdyby nie ty, nasza wioska nie rozwinęła by się tak szybko. To dzięki tobie dowiedzieliśmy się o tresowaniu smoków. -AAA ( :A ) Dobrze więc …. Muszę już iść jednak wy zostańcie i bawcie się dalej. Yyyy…. Niech żyje Sakr !!! – tłum znów radośnie wykrzyknął. Rognat zszedł ze sceny o poleciał do domu …. Następnego ranka wstał bardzo wcześnie. Musiał przygotować się przecież a spotkanie z tą niezwykłą urzędniczką. Rognat z samego rana zjadł śniadanie, umył się i wyszedł do portu gdzie miała przybyć dziewczyna. Jakiż to Rognat był podekscytowany. Rozumiał teraz co czuli jeźdźcy z Berk tej nocy, kiedy się poznali …. Na południe nad port nadleciał mara zmor. Siedziała na nim uśmiechnięta dziewczyna. -Witamy panią, pani Kapuki! – powiedział jag Rognat po wyglądzie stwierdził ważny urzędnik. -Hej Eret – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. -Przygotowaliśmy to o co pani siostra prosiła. -Dzięki – odpowiedziała. -Przepraszam – nagle wtrącił się Rognat – nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, jednak mam pytanie: czy mogę z panią porozmawiać na osobności. -Jasne, ale proszę dość którko. -Dobrze – odpowiedział Rognat. -Hej, więc o co chodzi ? -Pani … o zapomniałbym się przedstawić ! Jestem Rognat Bewerlest a to mój smok Zeus. -Miło cię poznać ! Jestem Kapi ale mówią na mnie CZITUCH i Kapuki. -Dobrze więc pani Ka… -Błagam ! Skończ z tą panią – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Dobrze – uśmiechnął się Rognat – czy chciałabyś zabrać mnie do swojej wioski ? -Jasne ! Przyda mi się druga para skrzydeł, a i na pewno twój smok spodoba się mojej siostrze. -Więc komu w drogę temu czas ! Kiedy wyruszamy? -Za godzinę słoneczną. -Będę na pewno. Tak właśnie zaczęła się przygoda mająca zmienić życie Rognata ale o dalszym przebiegu w następnych epizodach … '' '' ' Koniec odcinka III' Odc.4 Wiki -Tato ! Wyruszamy za godzinę ! – powiedział radośnie chłopak wbiegający do domu. -To wspaniale ! I jak, polubiła cię ? -Tak myślę, to bardzo miła osoba. -Wspaniale. Chodź, pomogę ci się spakować – powiedział Albreht po czym wraz z Rognatem zaczęli pakować „walizki”. Nie było ich dużo, gdyż Rognat nie miał zamaru się rozgaszczać. Po niecałej godzinie … -Dobrze tato, trzymaj się ! *hug* -Ty też, ty też. I pamiętaj żeby czasem odwiedzić przybranego ojca! -Nigdy nie zapomnę ! – odpowiedział Rognat. Po tych słowach wraz z Zeusem i Erail wyruszyli w stronę portu. Po chwili zjawiła się również Kapuki. -Dobrze, przywiążemy to do smoków i lecimy. Ojej ! Co to za smok ? - *.* zareagowała Kapuki na widok Erail – jaki słodki -To Erail. -Jej !!! <3 -Bierzmy się za robotę – Kapi, Rognat i kilkoro wikingów zawiązali liny wokół smoków. Po sprawdzeniu trwałości smoki odleciały. -Rognat, opowiedz coś o sobie, może nam szybciej zleci ! -Skoro chcesz. Moja historia jest długa a było to tak …bla, bla ogółem całe Historie z Berk + trochę przeszłości…. -Ciekawe masz wprawie życie ! Podobnie jak u nas. Tylko my prowadzimy wojnę, zimną wojnę. -Z kim? -Z niewielką wioską nieopodal. -Rozumiem. A o co chodzi w tej waszej wojnie? -Ciągle nam wszystko kradną ! A to drewno, a to ryby … -Nic z tym nie robicie ? -Walczymy, ale to nic nie daje .O patrz ! W końcu jesteśmy – dziewczyna pokazała palcem wspaniałe miejsce. Budynki były nie tylko z drewna, niektóre były nawet z kamienia ! Smoki miały własne domy, stajnie, myjnie – po prostu smoczy raj. Wikingom też nic nie brakowało – zbrojownie pełne broni oraz pola ćwiczebne, miejsca spotkań i wiele innych. Na środku stał wspaniały budynek. Kapi powiedziała że mieszka tam ze swoją rodziną ale to później. -Jej ! Naprawdę piękne miejsce ! -Nom – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Smoki wylądowały i zostały rozwiązane. Kapi wraz z Rognatem i smokami weszli do budynku. -Gdzie mnie prowadzisz ? -Do mojej siostry! Po chwili Rognat wraz z Kapi wszedł to Sali w której siedziało 9 osób. Żwawo ze sobą rozmawiali. -Kapi ! - krzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn - w końcu jesteś ! -A kto to ? – zapytał chłopak w wieku Rognata i Kapi. -Samugaj ! Nie mówi się z pełną buzią. -Wybacz, ale ta ryba jest taka pyszna ! -Zjadłeś rybę, to talerz ! –powiedział najstarszy chłopak. Wszyscy wpadli w śmiech, łącznie z Samugajem i Rognatem. -Wracając, to Rognat – legenda Sakr. -Hej ! Jestem Jakong – założycielka tej wioski -To zaszczyt, jestem pod wrażeniem. -Też jestem pod swoim wrażeniem – odpowiedziała. -Wracając, to Samugaj. Ludzie mówią, że ma w brzuchu bezdenną przepaść. To Kawlan, Mordeusz , Iazrtis, Szpedy, Zroaga, Tazia, Trololola i Crandżel . -Hej! – powiedzieli -Hej – odpowiedział Rognat. -Siadaj! Jestem ciekawa jak stałeś się legendą- powiedziała Jakong. -Ja też … -E Og (C: ) soł powiedz co cię tu sprowadza ? -Właściwie to nic. Latam po świecie i byłem na Sakr, mój ojciec powiedział żebym konicznie odwiedził to miejsce i tak zrobiłem. Trzask Nagle jeźdźcy usłyszeli krzyk blisko ratusza. Ludzie krzyczeli „idź stąd”, „odejdź bo jak do ciebie podejdę…” itp. -Co się dzieje ? – zdziwiony zapytał Rognat -Rączka – odpowiedziała Trololola. -Jak go dorwę to trzy razy okrąży swoja wioskę i wróci tu żebym go jeszcze raz walnęła ! – ze złością wykrzyczała Szpedy. -Nie! Szpedy ! Nie teraz – powiedziała Crandżel -Og - odpowiedziała. -Rączko! – powiedziała Jakong podchodząca do okna – odejdź stąd albo zostaniesz wtrącony do więzienia! -Bo się boję ! Możesz co najwyżej … - Rączka chciał dokończyć ale znużony Zeus trzasnął go piorunem. -Co to za wandersmok ? – powiedziała założycielka -To mój smok, Zeus – odpowiedział Rognat. -Widać mamy wiele wspólnego – z radością rzekła poczym pokazała palcem na wandersmoka siedzącego nieopodal w smoczym azylu wraz ze straszliwcami, Koszmarami i innymi smokami. Zdziwił Rognata jeden piękny smok. Była to Kryształobrzytwa Tazi. -Straże! Zabrać go – powiedział Samugaj. Natychmiast kilka osób na Ostrykłach zabrało Rączkę. Wieczorem… -Pani Crandżel – powiedział generał armi Wiki. -Tak? -Sprawdziliśmy całą wioskę wraz z rauszem. Wszystko było na miejscu. Wszystko prócz … smoczej laski. -Muszę szybko powiedzieć Jakong … ! ' Koniec odcinka IV' Odc5 W czasie narady Rano Rognat wstał bardzo wcześnie gdyż Kapuki obiecała mu pokazać całą wioskę. Wstał wcześnie i przygotował śniadanie. -Jej Rognat ! – powiedziała Kapi – to pachnie wspaniale. -Potwierdzam ! – powiedziała nadchodząca Tazia. Po chwili przysiedli inni wodzowie. Wszystkim smakowało a szczególnie Samugajowi (zresztą co mu nie smakuje ? :V ). Jakong i Crandżel były czymś zaniepokojone. Nikt jednak nie wiedział,dlaczego. Po śniadaniu Trolololla umyła talerze, Jakong, Crandżel i Kawlan udali się do pomieszczenia narad a Rognat rozpoczął zwiedzanie Wiki wraz z Kapi. Pokazała mu smocze place zabaw i pola ćwiczebne gdzie wielu wikingów ćwiczyło ze smokami. Po kilku godzinach Kapi odleciała do twierdzy, miało odbyć się spotkanie wodzów Wiki. Rognat postanowił, że pochodzi jeszcze po osadzie. Tak też zrobił. Po pewnym czasie Zeus i Erail zgłodnieli, więc smoki jak i ich właściciel udali się do karczmy. .. -Najedliście się ? – radośnie zapytał Rognat. -Raauuuu – odpowiedziała ucieszona Erail. Jadła coraz więcej a jej pióra stawały się czerwone. Była też coraz większa. Po chwili smoki wraz z Rognatem wyszły z karczmy. Zadowolony Zeus miotał ogonem w te i z powrotem. Po chwili smok poczuł się niedobrze. -Breee – Zeus beknął wypuszczając niewielką falę ładunku elektrycznego. Przypadkiem przechodziła tędy dziewczyna. Na jej nieszczęście została lekko porażona prądem. -AU – krzyknęła -Zeus – zdenerwowany powiedział Rognat. Smok zawstydził się. -Oj nic się nie stało! – powiedziała dziewczyna gładząca swoje naelektryzowane włosy – to piękny wandersmok – na te słowa Zeus uśmiechnął się – O gdzie moje maniery! Jestem Cellina. - Miło mi poznać! Nazywam się Rognat a to mój smok Zeus oraz moja smoczyca wskakuje na razie Rognata ''Erail. -RIA – radośnie zawyła -Jej! To Pazuroszpon ?! -Tak, wabi się Luna. -Piękna. Ostatnio widziałem pazuroszpona 5 lat temu. -Ja bardzo często widuję wandersmoka. Często widuje jak Jakong lata na swoim smoku, który jest właśnie wanderem. -Wiem, zna… -Cellina! – zakrzyczała dziewczyna siedząca na gnatochrupie. Smok podleciał do Celliny a dziewczyna z niego zeskoczyła – mam dal ciebie mega niusa !!! Mama uszyła mi mega sukienkę !!! Musisz zobaczyć ! Tak w ogóle kto to ? -Nifuta, to Rognat. -Hejo, jestem Nifuta. Skąd się znacie i jak długo ? -Znamy się stąd i od chwili – odpowiedziała Cellina. -Fajnie. O_O jaki OSOM wandermok – na te słowa Zeus uśmiechnął się – o jej! Jaka słodycz !!! – powiedziała Nifuta patrząc na Erail. Smoczyca uradowana rozwinęła skrzydła, niby obojętna. -To jak Rognat od kiedy tu mieszkasz ? – zapytała Cellina -Od wczoraj, właściwie nie zamierzam tu zbyt długo być. -Szkoda. A skąd pochodzi, wybacz że się tak chamsko wypytuję :P -Nic się nie dzieje, to bardzo długa historia. -Opowiedz! Mamy czas – powiedziała Nifuta. -Więc urodziłem się na Berk ale wychowałem na Sakr potek wróciłem na Berk a teraz zwiedzam swiat. -Nie tak długa – powiedziała Nifuta. ''Rognat, Cellina i Nifuta rozmawiali tak jeszcze długo. Ich smoki przez cały ten czas bawiły się ze sobą. Czasem przewróciły kogoś na chodniku, czasem latając uderzyli kogoś jednak ich jeźdźcy nawet tego nie zauważyli. W końcu zapadł zmrok i Rognat udał się do twierdzy. Wodzowie nadal toczyli dyskusje na jakiś temat. Rognat uznał, że dobrze będzie przygotować coś do jedzenia dla gospodarzy. Zjadł swoja porcję i poszedł spać. Zapewne ciekawi was temat tak długiej narady. Jest ona związana z ostatnimi wydarzeniami – zniknęła laska Drago. To w niej znajduje się coś co dzięki terrorowi i krzykom dało możliwość Drago panowania nad Oszołomostrachem. Laska jest bardzo ważna, jednak dlaczego dowiecie się w kolejnych epizodach. Użytkowniku! Zajrzyj tu by przeczytać wyciętą scenę z HzP ;) ' Koniec odcinka IV' Odc.6 Bitwa miłości Dni się ciągnęły a Rognat nadal był na Wiki. Bardzo mu się tu podobało, chciał zostać jednak zaczynał myśleć kiedy odleci. A wydarzyło się to szybciej niż się spodziewał… -Rogiusz ! -Wigga ! Co u ciebie ? -A nic szczególnego. -O jej ! Jak twój Skoczek szybko urósł! -Szybkie furie tak mają, chyba :V A co z Erail ? -Bawi się ze straszliwcami Trolololli. -Ja nadal nie wiem jak Trolololla na nich lata. -Po prostu stoi na nich. -Biedne smoki ;-; . Dobra ja lecę. -Czemu ? -Muszę zrobić obraz dla Jakong – ma wkrótce urodziny. -Powiadasz ? A kiedy ? -Za trzy dni. -Hmmmmmmm, Wigga dzięki ! Muszę coś załatwić. -Okej Rognat szybko odleciał na Zeusie, podobnie zrobiła Wigga, która była bliską przyjaciółką chłopaka. -Jakong! Nie uwierzysz ! -O co chodzi ? -Ludzie wiedzą o lasce Drago i o tym, że zniknęła ;-; -CO ?! To tragiczna wiadomość ;-; -No wiem. Ale mamy plan jak złagodzić sytuacje. Urządzimy przyjęcie. -Hmmm, niezły pomysł ale kiedy ? -Już za 3 dni powinno być wszystko gotowe. -Ale za 3 dni są … ;-; -Co? -Nie ważne … Rozpoczęły się przygotowania do przyjęcia. Wszyscy byli bardzo radośni gdyż mogli się pobawić i to za darmo. Te trzy dni były ciężkie, szczególnie dla Jakong. Wydawało jej się, że jej rodzina ją unika a mieszkańcy szemrają przeciw niej. Nadszedł wieczór. Mieszkańcy tłumnie zebrali się na Czacie ( bo tak nazywał się wielki rynek ). -Drodzy mieszkańcy Wiki – mówiła Crandżel – cieszymy się, że tak tłumnie się tu zebraliście. Ta uroczystość jest szczególna, głównie przez powód naszego zebrania – na te słowa Jakondze serce podskoczyło do gardła –a jest nim – urodziny Jakong !!! -CO ? :V -Stooooo laaaaattttttt, SSSSSSSsttttttooooooo lattttttttttttt … - zaśpiewali zebrani. -Jej, dziękuję wszystkim – powiedziała dziewczyna. -Podziękuj organizatorowi – powiedział Samugaj. -Czyli ? -Rognatowi – odpowiedział. -Dziękuję za to, naprawdę. -Nie ma za co :P Orkiestra rozpoczęła grę. Ludzie zaczęli tańczyć a ich smoki bawiły się w parku. '' ''Noc była piękna. Księżyc w pełni, brak chmur, lekki, ciepły wietrzyk. Reasumując – żyć, nie umierać. '' ''W pewnej chwili Rognat zobaczył dziewczynę. Była piękna i wydawała mu się znajoma z wyglądu. Miała blond włosy z lekką, brązową pasemkom, niebieskie oczy i jasną karnacje. Rognat patrzył tak na nią i chciał podejść jednak nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nagle przypomniał sobie o naszyjniku znalezionym nad morzem. Wyciągnął go i spojrzał na namalowany obrazek. Osoba bardzo przypominała tą dziewczynę. Postanowił więc że podejdzie… -Hej – powiedział. -Cześć – odpowiedziała dziewczyna spokojnym głosem – Czy ja cię znam ? -Nie … ale ja ciebie tak, znaczy tak jakby …. Eeeeeee bo tak że ja…. -Że ty ? – dziewczyna łagodnie uśmiechnęła się. -Czy to nie twoje ? – powiedział chłopak wyciągając naszyjnik. -Ojej ! Skąd to masz ?! Szukałam tego przez wieki ! -Znalazłem nad morzem. -Dziękuję! – dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka – Oj, gdzie moje maniery, jestem Maia. -Nazywam się Rognat. -Rognat ? Rognat Bewerlest ? -We własnej osobie. -Tyle o tobie słyszałam! zaczyna grać inną piosenkę kofam tą piosenkę ! Zatańczysz ? -Jasne – Rognat czuł się jakby latał, mógł zrobić wszystko tylko po to by ją ujrzeć, był szczęśliwy jak nigdy. Czyżby to miłość ? Rognat tańczył tak prawie całą noc… -Muszę już iść ale było wspaniale. Spotkajmy się w południe. Dobrze ? – mówiła dziewczyna. -Jasne ! Z wielką chęcią – odpowiedział. Elita wróciła do domu. To co tam zobaczyła było straszne. Leżące smoki i ludzie, pełno smoczymiętki. Jakong wystraszona pobiegła do skarbca. Mimo że były tam pieniądze zniknął jeden z najważniejszych artefaktów dzięki którym można zapanować nad smokami – część laski Drago w której znajdowała się pewna substancja pomagająca nad zastraszaniem smoków. -Jak to możliwe ? – mówiła zapłakana dziewczyna. -Ja wiem jak to możliwe ! – powiedział Kawlan – Rognar współpracuje z tamtymi. -CO ?! – krzyknęli wszyscy. -Zaplanował przyjęcie i wybawił nas żeby łatwiej było okraść nas, czy to prawda ? -Jasne że nie ! -Pomyślcie ! Przecież to logiczne. -Ale on by czegoś takiego nie zrobił – zaprotestowała Kapi. -Znamy go od trzech tygodni ! -No ale… -Kapi ! Kawlan ma chyba racje – mówiła Jakong - Musisz opuściś wioskę, w przeciwnym razie spotka cię kara. - W tym momencie coś przeszyło Rognata. Czuł się zdradzony, niechciany, nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Czuł już tęsknotę nie tylko za przyjaciółmi ale i za poznaną dziewczyną do której coś czuł. Nagle zerwał się i powiedział: -Skoro mi nie ufacie, nie mam zamiaru tu nigdy wracać – chłopak pobiegł do pokoju wziął swoje rzeczy, zabrał Erail i odleciał na Zeusie. Postanowił, że poleci do Wioski Spod Gór. Tak też zrobił. Poleciał , jednak tam nie dotarł. ' Ciąg dalszy nastąpi…' Czy podobają Ci się Historie z Podróży? Tak Może być Nie Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone